


饲养法则

by light157



Category: Wanna One
Genre: F/M, 丹罐 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light157/pseuds/light157





	饲养法则

这人又说什么浑话。

 

 

赖冠霖第一次觉得这套间过小了，两个长手长脚的人挤在一张床上，腿脚都只能搭在一起，过热的狭小空间里，他鼻腔里全是他身上干燥的沐浴露味。

贴在他耳背的吻并未停止，游走落在他脸上的小痣、颈侧，牙齿磨着他裸露在空气中的锁骨，湿哒哒，痒嗖嗖的。

 

 

他哑着嗓子问，你是狗吗？

被姜丹尼尔捏着下巴啃了一下。

 

 

湿润的吻蔓延到了脸上。舔舐变成啄吻，停顿在眉眼处，又轻又痒，就是不愿再往下移一分，赖冠霖最受不了这样。

他眼眶红红的，起身跨坐在姜丹尼尔身上，解着衬衣上唯一扣好的扣子，去咬他吞咽的喉结，像只发情的公兔子。

 

 

姜丹尼尔任他亲着，但主导权从来都在他手里。

 

 

身上那件被当作睡衣的衬衣早已失去了作用，半脱着挂在背后，单薄的肩却撑不住，直直坠到后腰，被同一只手紧紧箍住。

 

 

“难受吗？”

 

 

赖冠霖已经说不出话了。

他们不是第一次做了，在组合里时他不知找过多少借口晚上滚去姜丹尼尔床上，但刚才他一碰自己的腰他就有些受不了了，跪都跪不稳。

他们实在是太久没见了。

 

 

冰凉的床单也被他们的体温捂热，赖冠霖跨坐在他身上不住地轻哼，被他的手指往下探时才觉得脸烫。

他下面什么都没穿。

 

 

挺直腰坐了不过十分钟，他就开始腰酸，大腿也因姿势有些麻了。赖冠霖身子往前倾，手撑在姜丹尼尔的腰腹上，没有缓解半分，倒是弄得他有些气闷，这姿势却方便了姜丹尼尔。

空气里弥漫着甜腻的草莓味，他耳里全是恼人的咕啾咕啾的润滑声，腰上有被他刚刚掐出来的浅浅的红痕，大腿根有流下来的黏腻的液体，他试着夹了夹腿，却被撑得更开。

 

 

“这次我要在上面。”

 

 

姜丹尼尔不置可否，只是做的更过分。

 

 

润滑剂被体温捂成了一滩水，他也快软成了一滩泥。手指依然在皱褶处按压揉弄，又探进指尖，身下已是泥泞不堪，早已分不清他大腿根部沾染的是体液还是润滑剂。

赖冠霖手撑着姜丹尼尔的腰腹，上半身往后仰，喉结滚动，有点想叫出声来，强行忍住了。

 

 

他甩甩头，勉强清醒了一点。

“不行，我要在上面。”

然后他听见姜丹尼尔笑了。

 

 

好。

公平竞争。

 

 

失去了遮掩作用的衬衫皱成了一团，贴在后背，被汗浸成半透明色，下半身更可怜一些，两条白而瘦的腿早已并不拢，无力的虚跪在姜丹尼尔的腰侧，抹多了润滑剂的那块地方也已失陷，手指探进去就会有可耻的水渍声。

赖冠霖咬牙，想骂他骗子，可只能从鼻腔里发出隐忍的闷哼声。

 

 

夜已经深了，外面一直安静的走廊突然穿来一阵吵闹声，像是有人喝醉了，步伐不稳地踏在木地板上，声音不大，在这种时候却格外清晰。赖冠霖紧张了些，开始小声叫丹尼尔的名字，姜丹尼尔应着，手勾住他的脖子往下带，含着他的耳垂哄人。

 

 

“不怕。”

湿润的摩擦声通过耳骨被放大，赖冠霖连支撑上半身的力气都快没有了，只能从含混地哼哼几声，蹙着眉，从脸到脖子都是汗津津的，显得不安而愉悦。

 

 

走廊的吵闹声渐渐静了，却突然有一下撞门的闷响声。赖冠霖被吓得小幅度的抖了一下，然后就推着姜丹尼尔不肯往下做了。门外明显是一男一女的声音，像是都醉过头了，抵着门亲吻着撕扯着，越是动作大的碰到门赖冠霖脸就越红。

不做了，他小声说。

软得无力的腰却被姜丹尼尔紧紧握住了。

 

 

姜丹尼尔托着他，让他一点点往下坐，啄吻着他汗涔涔的脸蛋，像是安抚，却更像是不怀好意。

“如果门口的人知道里面睡着赖大明星会怎么样？”

 

 

裸露的皮肤贴在一起，浸着汗，热烘烘又湿漉漉，烫得人心慌。

赖冠霖咬在姜丹尼尔脖子上。

“和你一起上次新闻也不错。”

 

 

小朋友最会说狠话，什么都要不输他，说完那句分明已经要哭了。

姜丹尼尔托着他的腰，让他不至于过于难受，异物摩擦给敏感的黏膜带来的不适感还是让小朋友没忍住哭声，小声啜泣了起来，一抽一噎，像被欺负狠了的小动物。

 

 

你太过分了。

和喜欢的人做哪里过分了？

 

 

明知他是狡辩，赖冠霖还是回不了一句嘴，于是更加用力地咬在他肩膀上，又甜又腥，不大的套间全是让人脸红的气味。

姜丹尼尔扶着他也坐起来，一点点姿势的改变，却让赖冠霖小声惊喘了起来。

 

 

外面还有人！

你不是不怕吗。

 

 

强词夺理。

赖冠霖后仰着头，不愿再看他了。他睫毛湿哒哒地颤着，脸涨得通红，唇瓣被自然流淌出的唾液浸得水润，肉嘟嘟的果冻似的，而这种姿势显得他还带着些圆润的下巴变尖了，和着不太明显的喉结，纤细的脖颈线，模糊了性别的界限。

 

 

赖冠霖，你是不是个女孩子？

 

 

赖冠霖全身都憋红了，羞得浑身发抖，才勉强从喉咙里憋出一句滚。

 

 

不是女孩子怎么给我生孩子？

手覆到他的小腹划着圈，指尖都像带着星火。

 

 

赖冠霖被他激得眼泪直往下掉，又羞又恼，却连推开他的力气都没有了。

埋进他体内的欲望，耳边压抑的低喘，让他头晕脑胀，抱着姜丹尼尔哭得更厉害，抽噎着，已经不知道自己在说些什么了。

 

 

轻一点。

那亲我一下。

 

 

赖冠霖小猫一样凑过去，把姜丹尼尔的唇也舔得湿漉漉的。

 

 

好了吗？

不算。

 

 

赖冠霖眼红红的看他，还是乖巧的亲了上去，大腿却被掰得更开，次次撞在内里突起的软肉上。酒店的床单湿哒哒的早分不清是谁的体液，男孩就躺在上面，像块被太阳融化了的冰淇淋。

 

 

你骗人。

你再亲我一次试试。

 

 

赖冠霖把头别到一边。

不亲了。

 

 

外面的动静停了，只余房里令人面红耳赤的水渍声。

姜丹尼尔捏着他的下巴吻了过去，含着他的下唇厮磨，又被他别扭地躲开，吻在了侧脸。

 

 

他的小朋友就连酒窝也是甜的。

 

 

很快赖冠霖就说不出话了。

一直被遗忘的胸前的两点被捏在指腹间玩弄，又疼又痒，快感却如电流般更加剧烈。临近射精的快感让他夹紧了腿，不住地叫丹尼尔的名字，紧绷的最后一下，又烫又黏的液体终于射进了他体内。

 

 

#

出过汗的身子平躺在床上，姜丹尼尔揽过赖冠霖，吻了吻他的额头，小朋友却没什么反应。

 

 

“很难受吗？”

 

 

赖冠霖翻身过来，抓着他的手覆上自己的小腹，轻舔了舔喉结，用着软糯却刻意的声音问他：

 

不是要让我怀孕吗？


End file.
